Lelouch of the Rebellion
by xXlitonoteintheskyXx
Summary: The epic story of Lelouch's rebellion continues. This time, there is no second chance, with no room for mistakes or suprises. But something happens nobody expects. Can he utilize this to give him the upperhand? Or will it ultimately be his downfall?
1. Chapter 1: Stage I

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Sunrise

**Stage I: The Resurrection of the Rebellion**

_Year: 2035 _

_Ten minutes before the New Year. This excitement…this joy…how can these people be like this? Have they forgotten what happened? …Yes, forget. Intentionally forget. Wishing for a new life, a new hope. A new age of peace. But they have not completely let go. The tension is still there. Funny how so much death can even tame a prejudiced and bloodthirsty nation. But as for me, I will never forget. Not because I want to, but because there are some things that should not be forgotten. Some things that cannot be forgotten. And some things that are so great and horrible, that history cannot and will not ignore them. Some things that go by the name of Lelouch Vi Britannia. _

_-Shirley Vi Britannia, Duchess of The Holy Empire of Britannia_

_Year: 2017 _

The enormous, heavy tank sped across the endless freeway. Inside, it was incredibly well furnished and extravagant. The meeting room was circular and had seats all around the sides. It could hold about 10 people but only two were there, locked in a fierce staring competition. On one end sat a serious looking green haired female. On the other was a handsome young man.

"Done glaring at me yet?" smirked Lelouch. He had just finished being rescued by the Order of the Black Knights and regained his lost memories. For so long his heart felt a certain nothingness, a definite gap in where his most important memories were. These days were over now.

"I thought the great Lelouch would have been able to retrieve his memories himself and not get me involved. I got shot because of you." She shot back, without raising her voice. She sat with her legs crossed and her arms folded. "The almighty Zero should have been able to figure out what was missing and put the pieces together. A whole year wasted." The high and mighty brat should have figured it out much faster, and without my help. But inside she sighed with relief.

"I apologize for not remembering something I was forced to forget, your Highness" He said sarcastically. She was the same bitch he remembered. At that moment, a pretty, young redhead walked in the room and kneeled down.

"Welcome back Zero" she said, still staring at the ground. Her heart thumped as she neared him. There was no mask in between them anymore.

"You still amaze me, Karen Kozuki. I'm glad I chose you as leader of the Zero squadron." He said, walking up to her. He kneeled down before and gently lifted her face to see his. " Thank you. Now we will bring back our comrades and face the kingdom once again. " Karen's eyes brimmed with a single tear and smiled. Her worries melted away and her limbs relaxed.

Their leader was back.

* * *

C.C had compiled a report of all the inner military actions during the one year Lelouch lost his memories. He was now going over them in great detail, catching up with the events. C.C stared at him from the side. Yes, he was a condescending, arrogant boy, but she still made a good choice. He was excellent material to fulfill the contract. And he was very interesting.

Unexpectedly, the truck began slowing down and stopped.

C.C. immediately got to her feet. Lelouch already stopped reading and was looking up at C.C.

"Was our scheduled stop here?" He asked calmly, assessing the situation.

" No, far from here" She said cautiously. They both stood up and began walking towards the front of the car. C.C maintained her cool. It couldn't be the Britannians. The return of the Order of the Black Knights was not anticipated, and they made sure they weren't railed. There was yelling in the front. Then, a single gunshot was fired. Both stopped walking and ran to the front. Lelouch reached the door before C.C. He quickly jumped out and confronted the roadblock. Lelouch readied his Geass. Once he saw the obstacle, he stopped in surprise, expecting something more than just one, insignificant looking person. C.C. landed next to him. She stood up to look. A gasp escaped her.

" Impossible…" she whispered. Her mouth fell open, and her limbs felt weak. She stood like an idiot for a couple seconds. Later when she replayed this scene in her memory, she edited out the that embarrassing moment. In front of them stood a dark haired young woman, wearing all black clothes. Lelouch thought she looked like an assassin with her wardrobe. A little excessive for a woman, he thought. Maybe she's just trying to make an impression. This woman was definitely Asian, but he couldn't tell whether she was from the Chinese Federation or an Eleven.

" Long time no see C.C. How are you doing without me?" grinned the woman. Lelouch eyes snapped wide open, and his feet unintentionally took a step backward. How does this woman know C.C?!

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Preview of Chapter 2:_

_"I thought you died with Z.Z… I thought…" C.C trailed off. C.C's head was still spinning from her story. "How did you…"_

_"I fulfilled my contract. And now I have come to realize yours." She said, her face devoid of any emotion. C.C. sat straight up, completely stunned. Lelouch frowned and continued examining this interesting woman. He wouldn't mind if someone else fulfilled the contract, what how would that impact his power? "Of course, that does not come without payment" she added, smiling a little. Lelouch grinned inwardly. Yes, everyone here was just a selfish, conniving bastard weren't they._

_A/N: I know I started off a bit slow, but trust me, it'll get really dramatic and interesting soon. I intend to follow the anime's Death Note style. _


	2. Chapter 2: Stage II

**Stage II: God's Eye**

"Explain" demanded Lelouch. This situation was getting beyond his control and he didn't like it.

"Calm down Lelouch. Let me introduce myself" said the woman, gesturing towards the car. Lelouch grabbed C.C. by the elbow and pulled her into the car. He motioned the other to give him space. Karen understood, and forced everyone to move out of the way so that Lelouch had his private space. Finally C.C. couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out of Lelouch's grip and gave the woman a back breaking hug. The woman stopped in surprise. Her eyes bulged out a little but she laughed a little and hugged C.C. back. Lelouch was getting thoroughly angry now. Any situation where he wasn't decently informed was a bad situation and this was ridiculous.

"I demand an explanation now" he said in a serious tone. The two girls stopped their reunion and looked a bit taken back.

"This is…." C.C began but the woman stopped her.

"First of all I want to See who you are." She said.

" Wha-"began Lelouch before he saw her left eye flash purple with a red bird in the middle. She has a Geass? He jumped back and shut his eyes quickly. But nothing happened. The woman just stood there as if in a trance. He glowered at C.C. for an explanation.

"Don't touch her. Leave her like that for a while" said C.C. "I'll explain for now" Lelouch didn't argue and sat down with C.C. The wrinkle between his eyes deepened as he realized how important this was.

"Her name is Saori. No, she is not an Eleven; she is actually Chinese. However, she doesn't remember her real name. Forgive me if you feel like there are many holes, but there are things that I don't want to explain to you just yet. She landed on Area 11's shores in 2009. On the verge of death she was saved by Z.Z. Don't ask who he is. He is the one who gave her the Geass. I met her a year after." She finished with a that's-all-I-feel-like-saying air, and looked at Lelouch for a reaction. And she got one.

"Was that the explanation? That was the most incomplete and utterly useless description I have ever heard. What is her Geass's power? What do you mean "landed"? Why were you surprised? What kind of person is she? Why is she here?" He raged, breathlessly. This woman really pissed him off sometimes. Before he could continue his rage, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face Saori.

"Sit down." She said and forced him to the chair. "Don't say anything and listen to the end. I will only say what is necessary. Yes, you may be left confused, but your questions will be answered as time progresses. You made a contract with C.C. in return for the Geass power. There is something that she wants and it is obvious you haven't fulfilled it yet. I came to do that ‑­

job in return for my wish, but after Seeing who you are, I cannot. It seems you are more fit to do the job than I am. "She turned to look at C.C. C.C. nodded in agreement.

"I want to make a contract with you too." Lelouch raised his eyebrows.

"And why would I want to do that." He countered. One cannot expect a deal without some kind of leverage. Who does she think she is?

"My Geass power." She said simply. Lelouch instantly became more interested. "With my eye, I can see everything about a person. I can see everything from your past to the future. Your dreams, hopes, thoughts, everything. " She stopped to let the knowledge sink into Lelouch. She smirked because she knew he would want her on his side now that he knew what she could do.

Lelouch didn't say anything. This was an incredible story to swallow. But he could handle it. This girl would be an incredible help if he can get her service. Imagine what an advantage he would have, being able to see the future and thoughts of his enemies. Yes fate had messed with him before but here was a chance to turn the tables. He hesitated for a second. Mao had similar abilities and that guy king of Crazy Land. She was waiting calmly for his response. She definitely seemed sane.

"What are your terms?" He asked. The excitement in him was growing so much that he could barely control his impassionate mask. He could not show that he wanted her powers. If she knew, then she would have the upper hand in this deal.

"I will give you my service if you promise me this one thing." She said boldly. Lelouch, I thought you were a genius. Did you not understand what I just said before? I can see your thoughts and your ambitions. I see how much you crave to use my Geass.

"I will only say this once. I want…"

……

They reached the secret compound where the Order of the Black Knights was regrouping. They were hiding in an underground subway system. It was started in 2009 by the Japanese, but once the Britannians attacked, all projects were halted. Since it was a low priority, low budget plan, it was quickly forgotten and the papers were eventually lost. Inside, Lelouch had his private study which was also lavishly furnished with everything he could possibly need. The vast room had everything he could possibly want.

Lelouch gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. This…this deal was outrageous. How dare she ask for his eyes. Not just the Geass eye, but BOTH eyes. He needs those eyes! After he succeeds, he can't run the world without his eyes. This was beyond ridiculous.

‑­

"That was mean Saori." Grinned C.C. "Haven't lost your evil streak at all" She felt a tinny twinge of guilt for letting Saori mess with Lelouch. But she wanted to see how he would react. Saori gave a creepy smile towards C.C. that even gave her chills for a second. They heard footsteps coming. Lelouch made his decision.

"Ohoho this will be good," exclaimed Saori. She was Seeing the conflicting argument that Lelouch had when she first suggested the deal. However, her Geass turned off right after. Damn this spontaneous and unpredictable eye. But still, not knowing made it more fun.

"I apologize, but I cannot accept. If you wish to change your condition, we can negotiate a less dismembering deal, but otherwise there will be no contract made with me" he declared. If she could see his thoughts then she should have known this was coming and already had a plan made up. However, she seemed to be thinking. Maybe she was lying about her abilities.

"I understand." Was all she said. She got up and walked right up to Lelouch's face.

I need shoes with more altitude, she thought. I hate looking up.

"Make me your right hand man. Or woman. Whatever you prefer. When you have finished getting the countries you desire, I want all of Area 11. Deal or no deal?" she asked. Time for your lazy Geass butt to kick in, she thought. But nothing happened. Ah well. Lelouch would have never made this deal if he knew that her Geass wasn't completely under her control.

Lelouch didn't understand why she needed it, but a little nation was a small price to pay compared to global domination. "Consider it done" he said. He stuck out his hand to shake it with her.

"Oh no, we aren't going to seal this the normal way. C.C. do the honors." she turned to C.C. She got up from her seat and walked over. She placed both her hands on their shoulders. They both were instantly transported to the white world where Lelouch was sent sometimes when talking to C.C. This looked a lot like the time he made the deal with C.C. C.C. voice rang thorough the white world.

"In return for Saori's powers, do you, Lelouch Vi Britannia, make this binding contract with Saori? And Saori, in return for Area 11, do you give Lelouch your powers?"

"Yes" they said simultaneously. This sounds like we're getting married, though Saori. Whoever made the rules was retarded in her opinion.

"You two will be bound by this contract until both are fulfilled. It will only be void upon death."

Lelouch grinned widely. For the first time, Saori frowned. She did See what kind of person he was, and what he was thinking for a while. But she did not get a chance to see his future. His past was disturbing enough. It was impossible to predict what he was thinking. Maybe this deal wasn't a great idea after all.

It was late, almost midnight. This bar was a classy, quite, sophisticated place where civilians gathered after a long days work. A lone woman sat on the bar stool, gazing at her scotch. She drank the entire cup and asked for a vodka shot. Her beautiful purple tress fell down her shoulders. The bartender kept a close eye on this woman. Amazingly gorgeous as she was, she still looked dangerous. She only came occasionally, but she never spoke and even was graceful when drunk. He could tell she use to be of noble status. However, she looked so familiar. He wracked his head thinking about where he'd seen her before.

"Excuse me, miss. Another shot?" he asked politely. He got a good view of her face. She shook her head. "Pardon me for being rude, but has anyone ever told you that you look a lot like the Vicerene Cornelia?" He said this very carefully, fearing the wrath of a drunken woman.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She replied and got up to leave. I must of have offended her, he thought. But it was a compliment. The Britannians adored Cornelia. Her power, skill, and beauty. After she was declared missing in action, the nation mourned for a few weeks straight.

"Be careful out there miss. Those Elevens might have lost their leader, but I hear the terrorists are at it again."

"He's not dead" she whispered.

"What? I am sorry I didn't head you"

"He's not dead. He's still out there" was her reply before she whisked off into the darkness. Strange lady, he thought.

"Chiba, are you awake?" asked Todo, through the darkness of their jail cell.

"Yes. Unfortunately. "was her dismal reply. The animosity she felt ever since Zero's abandonment had not lessened a bit.

"Ogi?"

"Me too" replied the deputy commander.

"Tamaki"

"I woke up to the sound of your annoying voice." he snapped.

"Is everyone awake?"

"Pretty much."

"Yea"

"Is there something you want?"

"Not particularly. I just have the feeling we should be on guard tonight?"

"Why, sir?" asked Chiba.

"I feel something coming."

"You need to pass gas?" snorted Tamaki.

"Shuttup you insensitive bastard" snarled Chiba.

"Prepare yourselves. I have a feeling we aren't going to be in this cell much longer."

A/N: Any suggestions about where you want this plot to go? Pairings? Character you want to see? I hope this chapter was more interesting for you D.


	3. Chapter 3: Stage III

**Stage III: Prelude to the Return**

_The History of Our Glorious Kingdom: The Holy Empire of Britannia: _

_Chapter 22: September 22_

_ September 22 is one of the most dreaded and momentous dates in Britannian history. Euphemia Li Britannia, Third Princess of the Britannia Imperial Family was regarded as a puppet princess, her position as Deputy Vicerene a façade. Everybody assumed this delicate princess would be just another name in the family tree, another formality to remember. However, she shook the nation as she became one of the most hated Imperial Family members to ever walk the lands of Area 11. Her trickery and pretense was one of the most impressive traps to exterminate the Elevens ever recorded in Britannian history. Her name became a curse, and even the Britannians were careful not to mention the murderer. The day is now commemorated as E.M. ( Euphemia's Massacre, but another event's anniversary also lies on September 22. For as long as the citizens of that era survive, not a single one will ever forget the night that the Order of the Black Knights returned and brought hell on Earth once again. _

_ -Cornelius Tacitus, 3000 a.t._

Saori kept her mouth shut. This crazy bastard was suicidal! She thought she had a general idea about the teenager named Lelouch Lamperouge, but she was nowhere near getting the real picture. She reprimanded herself for thinking that she was smart enough to use Lelouch, and cursed the Geass. In theory, it sounded like an unbeatable weapon. But the truth was that this eye was more fickle than C.C. It works when you first establish eye contact with your victim. Then, it continues for as long as it wants. And what happens occurs in completely random order. On top of that, there was no sound. It played like a silent film. When Saori Sees, flashes of memories bombard her, and she has to sort each one out. They could range from a few seconds to a few hours. There was no way for her to know whether this was a scene from the past, present, or future. The past was easier to sort out because the victim's age usually was notably younger. To put in other words, it was merely a mosaic of scenes from that person's life and thoughts, arbitrarily flashed before Saori's eyes. For Lelouch, the first thing she saw was an elegant, raven haired woman who was cradling a blond baby. That lasted about a second before she saw more and more scenes from Lelouch's childhood. These were easy to identify since she saw a mini-Lelouch. But then it became wilder. The time frames grew shorter and shorter, and it grew difficult to tell whether what she was seeing was Lelouch's thoughts or his future. The first time she used it, she got nauseous and vomited on Z.Z. Her skills were getting better but she preferred to not use it unless needed. A new trick she learned recently was to be able to force the Geass to see the future of the victim. The time frame was a minute. And sometimes, out of nowhere, a past victim's scene would show up. Her dreams were filled with the life events of a previous victim This whole unpredictability of it all get her a throbbing headache.

Her breath quickened and she tried to stifle it. She didn't see Lelouch notice her anxiety. He frowned. This person was now his right hand woman, and knew all his plans and inner workings. His first impression of her was another manipulative, intelligent creature like C.C. However, this one was becoming less admirable. This highly dangerous mission could not handle any mistakes.

Goddamn, I am not cut out for this, thought Saori. Her head was dizzy from earlier ago. Lelouch had her use her Geass on the main leaders of the plan and she tried to see the future for each one. It took more than 8 hours. She was watched by Lelouch the entire time like a lab rat. Her hand grew sweaty and her cheeks turned bright red. Her pupils dilated and her finger began twitching. She looked around. Everybody else was a veteran; nobody seemed nearly as nervous as she. What if everything didn't go according to plan? What if they are already anticipating this? Her thoughts rushed out like a damn breaking loose, and each idea was more dramatic than the last.

"Stop the car" demanded Lelouch all of a sudden. This was not according to arrangement. Saori turned sharply to face Lelouch and see what was going on. He stared at her coldly. " Get off."

"…..excuse me?"

" You heard me. Get off" Saori was flabbergasted.

"But…I already…why?"

" you are a threat to this mission. You're wasting my time. Get of the car now."

" I don't understand"

" Get off before I throw you off" Saori was at a loss for words now. He saw through her already? But how dare he humiliate her like this!

" You, and you, escort Saori-san off the car"

"Yes, sir" The two men grabbed Saori but her arms and lifted her out. When they reached the door, they tossed her to the ground. Saori was now shaking in anger and mortification.

"Go. I don't care where, just don't involve yourself any further. You are clearly inept for this situation. Let's go, we're leaving her" He turned and swished his cape behind him.

Saori was left lying on the ground, watching the car speed off toward their destination. Tears of humiliation burned her corneas and her stomach tightened so hard that it became excruciating. Three words burned over and over in her head. How…dare…he…

* * *

" Zero, are your sure that was the right thing to do" asked Karen. She was a little unnerved by the abrupt and harsh decision. Zero merely turned in her direction and she understood the answer.

"Forgive my foolishness" Nobody else had even batted an eye.

* * *

_Flashback_

" _Hey Suzaku, want to go get a drink with me?" said Zino cheerfully, patting him on the back. Suzaku rudely brushed his hand away. " Come on, today is the one day we get a break!" _

"_Don't bother me" was his terse reply. Zino backed off but did not look the least bit offended. _

"_Well at least relax somewhere. Maybe a park or something. You look so incredibly tense all the time"_

Walking around in the park, Suzaku softly laughed at how he actually took Zino's advice. This was the park where he and Euphie would stroll through when they weren't busy. It was a massive and well maintained park. Everything looked so delicate and beautiful. He missed her. The pain in his heart was like having his heart slowly pierced with nails, one by one. He stared at the stars. Or star. Tired, he sat down on a bench. Strange, this bench felt so soft.

" ARGH the hell you doing?" yelled the bench. He jumped up immediately. There was a girl lying on the bench. Five empty beer cans were lying by her side.

"My deepest apologies ma'am!" he exclaimed.

" hahahaha you look familiar. Have met you before?" she said slowly. For a drunk person, she was pretty articulate.

"No, not that I recall. Excuse me but do you want me to call a cab for you, miss?"

" Wait wait wait...don't you want to see the fireworks?" she laughed. Her hand grabbed his collar and pulled him down to the bench.

" I chose this spot JUST for you. Just wait. Fireworks. Hahahah"

" Miss, I think I'll call a cab for you. Where do you live?"

"Hey pretty boy shuttup and hic the damn fireworks."

" There aren't any fireworks this time of year, miss"

" Look, BOOM! Ahahhaa I cant wait. I cant believe hic celebrate without me"

"Where. Do. You. Live, miss" he asked slowly, pronouncing each word.

"Watch the bad boys go KABOOM! Then they can hic dance with the fairies. Hehehe" Suzaku sighed. He'll just watch her for now. Once she passes out, he will look for her ID and take her home.

" COME ON WHAT YOU WAITING FOR, YOU PRETENTIOUS BASTARD" she screamed. Suzaku shut his eyes. Just his luck. What a wonderful stroll in the park. This drunk was even using big words.

" Ah yes watch, a watch. Pretty boy, time hic it?"

"What?"

"Time, time" she said impatiently. He stuck his wrist out so she could see. She squealed with glee.

"Count with me! COUNT! TEN. SIX. ELEVEN. ELEVEN ELEVEN." Suzaku rubbed his temples. What an annoying girl, but she looked pretty insane.

"Here hic go! THREE, TWO AND A HALF. TWO" She jumped up and made a huge sweeping arm motion and pointed at Suzaku dramatically. She looked at Suzaku, waiting for his response with a demented smile on her face.

He sighed. "And one" he replied, quietly. The girl didn't say anything and pointed into the distance. He looked towards where she was pointing.

A huge flash of light rushed towards him like a flame.

"ARGH" his eyes were blinded by the sudden light. Silence.

Then.

The loudest explosion he had ever heard blasted all hell loose.

* * *

The force blew him over the bench and slammed him into the tree. The bench also lifted off the ground and rammed into his stomach. The wind was howling, rushing at him like an angry bull, and his skin felt like it was being torn off his face. He gasped as he spit blood from his stomach where the bench had hit. It pinned him to the tree, stomach down. He fought against the bench, with his eye closed because it was still painfully bright. He couldn't hear anything except the cried of the wind. Desperate to find something to grab, he braced his arms and slowly opened his right eye, just in time to see a flying rock soaring straight for his head. He passed out before he knew what hit him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks Tpolich nightmare70 TheDisruptiveOne Ominae for the reviews!!


End file.
